1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wiring devices installed in boxes mounted in building walls and more particularly to a single unit triplex receptacle which can be placed in a standard single box; and, to a single unit sixplex receptacle which can be placed in two standard single boxes ganged together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is currently possible to mount a duplex receptacle in a single gem box. It is also possible to mount two duplex receptacles side by side in two boxes joined together or in an enlarged box which can accept two duplex receptacles. The two duplex receptacles must then be wired together to enable them to function as four receptacles. There is no single unit that can be mounted in a single box in a wall that can receive more than two plugs. Neither is there a single unit that can be mounted in a double box in a wall that can receive more than four plugs. A need exists for a single unit having more than two receptacles or sockets that can be mounted in a single box. A need also exists for a single unit having more than four receptacles or sockets that can be mounted in a double box and does not require separate interconnecting wiring.